1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for retrieving fishing gear and particularly to systems and methods for retrieving fishing gear that utilize embedded hooks in a line of traps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large-scale commercial shellfish fishing involves the use of large traps (crab pots, for example) that can weigh several hundred pounds apiece. These traps (pots) are laid out on long strings and heavy-duty winches are required to pull them up from the sea floor.
There are smaller types of shellfish pots that are used by individual sport fisherpersons. For example, a sport fishing shrimp pot weighs only a few pounds. Typically, around five pots are set in a string. Of course, fewer or more pots can be used as well. Like the commercial pots, these pots are allowed to “soak” for hours or days to allow the pots to be filled.
Retrieving the pots is a difficult task, even though there are fewer pots and they weigh less. This is because they are set at or near the bottom, which usually requires a long length of rope. Pulling up this rope with the pots attached can be a hard job without a winch. However, most sport fishing boats do not have such equipment.